


The Suffering of Kell Maresh

by Marmeladeskies



Series: Three Antari get on a boat... (A Shades of Magic fic collection) [6]
Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Light Smut, M/M, getting caught, nsfw-ish, rhylucard getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: prompt: Alucard is trying to get with Rhy, but when they're close to something happening, Kell cockblocks them





	The Suffering of Kell Maresh

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Alucard is trying to get with Rhy, but when they're close to something happening, Kell cockblocks them

“My prince.”

Alucard bathed in the glorious feeling that bubbled up inside him every time Rhy’s cheeks pinked at those words from him. 

“Luc…” There was a smile, almost a giggle in Rhy’s voice when Alucard pushed his nose into the crook of the prince’s neck, inhaling deeply before dragging his tongue across the soft skin there. 

“Yes, my prince?” Alucard kept his tone as collected and formal as he could just to rile Rhy up further. Hands pushed at his chest, but by far not hard enough to really push him off. 

“You’re making… Luc, I can’t think when you-” 

Alucard had pushed up Rhy’s tunic and was now trailing kisses over the prince’s chest, sucking a mark right below his collarbone. 

“Good.”, Alucard murmured against Rhy’s skin. He hadn’t snuck into the prince’s quarters for nothing, after all. 

Slender, strong legs wrapped around his hips, and Alucard smirked to himself.   
“My prince, my beautiful, strong, gorgeous-”

A door slammed open, and a gust of wind propelled Alucard off Rhy, sending him careening off the bed.

“Kell!”, Rhy cried out, pulling his blanket over his bare chest, glaring at his brother who was stood in the secret doorway between their two chambers, arms crossed, frowning.

Alucard peeled himself off the floor, resisting the urge to send that gust of wind right back in Kell’s direction; he was the prince, after all. 

“I’ve had it with you two.” Kell stabbed the air with his finger accusingly, pointing it to his brother and then to Alucard, “There’s people here who are actually trying to use the night for sleeping. And this door-” He jabbed his finger back over his shoulder, “-is rather thin!”

While Alucard finally stood upright again, Rhy seemed to lose his initial shyness. “Well, Kell, maybe if you had fun once in a while as well, you wouldn’t be so bitter about me having fun!”

Alucard wished he could command the floor to swallow him, and then thought about how he probably actually could.

“This isn’t about that! Besides, you sounded more like a guinea pig than like you were having fun!”

“How dare you-”

Alucard was glad when a knock on the door and one of the guards’ voices broke up the fight.

 

After this fateful night, they only met in Rhy’s room when Kell was out.


End file.
